Autumn
by naominash
Summary: Shifting colors, overcast skies, warmer clothes and pumpkin spice! What's not to love about Autumn? But for a certain Rice Ball, the season brings some hard choices. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's Characters.**

I remember my first ride skiing down a snowy mountain slope. It's something I always wanted to do but could never afford to. You brace yourself first at the top of a hill and… down you go! You can feel the cold air and snow hitting your face as you race down faster and faster. It's certainly a rush! But when you ski to the bottom, or even if you tumble to the bottom, you know you'll eventually come to a stop and the scary feeling will be over. There may even be people down there to help you.

But what if you had to ski down a slope without knowing what was waiting at the bottom? What if you didn't know whether there were helpful people, or the edge of a cliff or some tree trunks? Could you do it? You know… if you had to?

* * *

Tohru Honda was fidgeting with the crochet threads of her new hat as she stared thoughtfully out of the train window.

The voices of her two friends seemed to fade as the trees covering the hilly countryside flew past the window. More specifically, the leaves: green shifting to auburns, saffron yellows, and browns. What was it Ayame said?

"Autumn is an amazing season for fashion! The shifting colors are reflected in the fabrics. More wonderful layers are required to stay warm."

He took a sip from his pumpkin spice latte.

"Speaking of which, Tohru..."

Somehow Ayame worrying about her was a bit worse than the others because he was so… Ayame. Sure her clothes were a little patched and threadbare. But she'd rather be a little cold than impose on someone's generosity.

She immediately shot down his idea to make her a Fall wardrobe. How could she live with herself? After squirming enough, she got him to dial things down to just taking her shopping. Furthermore, he'd cash in a favor in order for her to pay him back.

That's why the train felt so warm and cozy now. To be honest, she wasn't used to the whole... layering thing but she had to admit, Yuki's brother had good taste. Her smile widened as she fingered the sleeves of her light blue sweater dress, cinched at the waist with a wide braided belt.

Hopefully the return trip would be over soon. All this waiting was giving her too much time to think and over-think about the past week's ski resort field trip. It was a bit dangerous and not something she'd do on her own but she was grateful for the experience. The extra shifts at the part-time to pay for it were totally worth it!

Stumbling gracelessly in the snow is actually pretty funny when you're with the right people. It's being together with people you've shared almost four years with that matters, right? Kyo should have been there too but he had some martial arts tournament to go to.

That had disappointed Tohru. But she was glad he had something to strive for with his whole heart. Perhaps now that she had her new dream, she'd have that too. But it was too soon to tell how she would make it happen.

A grey-haired boy sat in the back of the train, joining in the idle chatter of a few fellow members of the student council.

He seemed at ease and poised regal even, delivering witty remarks to the lively students around him. But that calm pond-like surface did nothing to reveal the frenzy of activity underneath.

He spared a quick glance at Tohru. In that instant, he could just barely make out the red floppy hat and brunette hair, the dark brown lace-up boots rhythmically scuffing the floor. Inwardly, he sighed. She never looked back at him once.

* * *

Yuki couldn't help but smile at the sight of Miss Honda clambering awkwardly up the bank of the hill. The brunette hesitated as if wondering who should have her meager belongings if she didn't survive the hill.

"If you want, I'll go with you!" he yelled. She turned, striking him with a view of wide eyes and rosy cheeks kissed by frost.

"Okay!"

He smoothly ski poled next to her.

"On three…One!"

She shot him a wild look of 'oh my gosh'.

"Two!"

He gave his best reassuring smile.

"I'll do it!"

Tohru screamed. And she was off, with Yuki racing only slightly behind.

* * *

Soft sunlight dappled the rice ball girl's face as she tried to go to sleep. Tohru's mind danced and danced around endlessly around one thing. She just knew she couldn't look behind her or her fragile nerves would crumple to the ground. The dance must go on.

Yuki Sohma had confessed his feeling for Tohru the first day of the field trip.

At the bottom of the slope, with a breathless, bright-eyed Tohru, Yuki suddenly said,

"Tohru, I've loved you for a while now."

He took a moment to breath.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

To his frustration, he sounded no more moved than if he had been proposing a business deal. He regretted planning and rehearsing each word immediately. But it was done.

The young woman was speechless with eyes as wide as saucers. He smiled but squeezed a fist behind him. Time. She'd need time to think about this. No need to make her give an answer right away. He squeaked out something to that effect, coughed, and quickly rejoined the rest of the students in the line to the ski lift.

And now Miss Honda would not turn around on the train.

She had yet to give him an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crunch, crunch, crunch!" Tohru said happily as a laced boot stomped on a brown curled oak leaf.

"Everything's so crunchy today. Soon, it'll be time for Mr. Snowman and -"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kyo, who had come to walk Tohru home from work- a rare occurrence these days.

She stopped.

"Umm... Myself?"

She closed her eyes and shrugged. The motion made the bottom half of her face disappear into a plush blue scarf.

The orange top shook his head with a smile and kept walking ahead.

* * *

Senior year for Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki came with growing responsibilities. Kyo became more distant and introspective, while Yuki decided to run the student council more from behind the scenes. If Machi could grow as much as he did from being class President, than all the better.

Tohru began to look to the library to research her new dream: starting her own catering business.

She could hardly believe she was a senior and felt truly fortunate to be so close to fulfilling her mother's wish that she graduate from high school. She could never have done it without the support of the Sohma's and for that she was eternally grateful.

As happy as she was to be close to graduation, she couldn't help this sinking feeling in her chest at the thought of what would come of the year.

In a way, the start of senior year was like being at the top of a ski mountain slope.

* * *

Earlier, Tohru and Yuki walked at their usual pace down the path toward their home at the Sohma estate.

The unstated rule was that they would act as before and no one else would know the difference.

The walk was almost a happy one. What with the water from yesterday's rain making little mirrors in the gravel and the crunchiness underfoot, it was enough to make things less weird.

"Hey... Yuki?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said uncharacteristically.

"Do you want to go to the secret base?"

"Sure!"

Yuki, with both hands in his pockets, standing there in with his white collar and knit green sweater, smiled with his head leaning. He could easily have been a fashion model in a magazine.

Somewhere in a "secret" location behind Shigure's house was their special garden. Rows of herbs, green onion, leeks, and the remains of a strawberry patch were placed in a square organized fashion.

Miss Honda's simple happiness at the garden helped his quickened heartbeat to slow. This would always be theirs. No matter what happened.

She pointed to a dull shrub - the once vivid blue hyacinth that the student council had given him to plant earlier in the spring.

"Yuki, I know I asked this before but are those flowers going to be alright?"

Tiny lines appeared in the middle of her brows.

"Don't worry Miss Honda. Many plants go dormant around this time of year. It's a change they need to go through that makes them come back even stronger."

Unconvinced, she said

"I miss the blue flowers from before. I guess I've never been a fan of change. I like when things stay the same."

"I know what you mean. I've had some of the happiest times of my life these past two years."

"Mmm hmm!" Tohru agreed heartily.

They smiled and their eyes met before quickly looking away. Tohru looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"Sometimes you lose precious things when life changes." she said, unusually solemn.

Yuki resisted the urge to hold her hand.

"Yes." he agreed simply. He understood.

They stood in silence for awhile, untill Tohru remembered that her mother would have wanted her to keep being happy.

She'd probably know what to say right now. On the outside she was happy and thoughtless.

But at night, she was scared out of her mind.

* * *

The dream was always the same.

"Bye Tohru! I'm leaving."

Kyoko Honda left the door for the last time in her life.

Only this time, a tall figure with short orange hair appeared in her place the last minute. Somehow, she knew in that instant that she'd never see him again.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"Kyo!" she cried out loud, waking up with a start.

"No!" she sobbed. No, no, no, no, no.

She was failing him somehow. But she didn't know anything she could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru left the house under an overcast sky with a silver glow. She inhaled deeply. The air smelled of flowers and damp earth. Kyo wasn't on the roof or in the kitchen so she decided to look for him to see if he wanted breakfast. Just to check of course. Shigure said something about how cat's needed their space.

To her surprise she found a wooden pail of ice water on the side of the house.

Looking up, she found the tall orange-haired teen in a crisp martial arts uniform going through forms.

From what she picked up in her time of studying martial arts, she knew he was practicing an offensive style. However, it was beautiful.

She marveled as Kyo performed precise kicks, intricate arm movements, and squatting poses with a practiced grace. Amazing!

Not noticing she was still moving, she stubbed her boot on the pail.

He stopped at once.

"Umm. Sorry Kyo, I couldn't help but watch. That was so beautiful! I mean... strong but -"

"Just watch if you want to." he said with closed eyes.

Surprised and grateful he didn't shut her out completely, she stood quietly.

"What is it, Ayame?"

"Now, now. Don't be like that. We agreed to do this once a month."

"But I hate talking on the phone."

"Would you rather I come visit, dear brother?"

"Point taken."

Yuki just knew that triumphant grin never left his face, even from the other end of

the line.

"Say, Yuki. You're still going to study at that American university, right?"

"What?"

"Ah. Distracted by thoughts of our dearest flower, are we?"

"Ugh. You're worse than Shigure!"

"You wound me. You do want to go overseas, right?"

"Yes. I am!" he said quickly. He was doing no such thing but Ayame didn't need to know that.

Silence on the line.

"What about Tohru?"

It was Ayame's turn to sense a look. He could practically see his little brother's eyes narrow.

"What about Miss Honda?" he asked icily.

"She knows, doesn't she? Aren't you pursuing her? As much as I adore you, I couldn't abide it if you just courted her and left her alone..."

"That's your problem, Ayame. You don't know when to shut up!" Yuki hung up the phone abruptly.

Of _course_ he wouldn't do that. Of all the- just what did Ayame think of him?

He would _privately_ pursue her. Or he would try to ignore his feelings. But he'd never just...

"Stupid Ayame..."

Kyo continued the forms as before, now going into a series of spins and kicks.

Amazing.

Yuki was the unofficial crown Prince of the school, no questions asked. However, Kyo was special in his own way. He always trained so hard. He was more like...

"A Knight."

Kyo swung his leg forward with enough force to knock him back on his rump.

"What?"

Tohru's face lit up with a look of pure delight.

"Kyo! You're just like a Knight from a fairy tale!"

The orange top huffed in annoyance to cover up the renewed embarrassment. Heat rose to his cheeks. Breathing deeply, he quelled the urge to say some stupid thing to her in anger.

"What the heck?"

She rubbed her head sheepishly.

"I mean, people always call Yuki the Prince, right?" she asked carefully, knowing the Rat was a touchy topic.

"Well, I figured if you had a nickname it'd be something like... Kyo the Knight!"

"N-no one would call me that!" Flustered, he did sound angry that time.

"I would. You work so hard to be strong and you're so good at martial arts!"

The Cat's hair hid his eyes. He chuckled softly until he broke out into a rare genuine laugh. Maybe, his first one in a while?

"Knight's don't use martial arts, dummy. They use swords."

"Oh." said Tohru, deflating slightly.

After a beat of silence, the temperamental teen spoke in a low voice.

"You know... You. You're kind of like... a Princess."

Tohru inhaled sharply, looking at him with such surprised and happy wonder, that he quickly backtracked.

"A really silly Princess! Okay? Princess Rice Ball!"

She laughed loudly. Princess Rice Ball? What a wonderful title! How did he even come up with that?

Making a fist, she squared Kyo with a look.

"Kyo!"

"Huh?"

"Bend a knee to the ground, please!"

Maybe he was spending too much time at the dojo but his body moved automatically at her unusually commanding tone.

Looking frantically for a moment, she found a long stick and picked it up. She walked over to him.

"Bow, please."

Catching on, he immediately rested his forearm on one knee, bowing his head.

"With all the authority given to me as Princess Rice Ball, with this sword I dub thee... Sir Kyo: Gallant Knight of Sohma Estate!"

As she spoke, she improvised her stick movements, moving it from one shoulder to the other and finally his head.

She placed the stick in his hands.

"Rise, Sir Kyo."

He did. Slowly. She could practically hear the clink of metal and see the gleam of

armor. And for all the silliness, he did not make fun of her, wearing a face of quiet dignity.

Not knowing how to move on, she fidgeted.

Kyo smiled.

"Milady, it is the Knight's royal duty to protect the Princess at all times with his

life."

Her jaw dropped an inch before she recovered.

"Sir Kyo, while it is an honor, it is the Princess' duty to protect and serve _all_ of

her subjects."

His eyes softened.

"Then we'll just have to fight together, won't we?"

When he stood up, he hadn't realized how close they were. But he didn't look away.

"Miss Honda!"

Instinctively, Kyo shot out an arm to Tohru's shoulder, drawing her even closer. On seeing Yuki, he practically hissed,

"Don't yell out like that!"

"You're yelling now, idiot!

Tohru looked back and forth between them a bit puzzled. They were bickering in their usual way but they each sounded a bit harsher than the norm.

"What do you want?" Kyo's arm was tensed on her shoulder, large veins bulging.

Truthfully, Yuki had forgotten why he originally came to get Miss Honda.

"None of your concern. I need to speak with her."

"That's up to her, isn't it?"

Yuki looked at the hand on Miss Honda's shoulder and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Then, he looked Kyo in the eyes, widening them in a silent warning.

Kyo returned the look, leaving his hand there in spite. Where did he get off trying

to boss him around? And what's with the worst timing ever? Maybe he could teach him a lesson or two with his fists.

"Actually,"she giggled nervously. "I did agree to walk with Yuki to school this morning, so um, I'll just get going. I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize." said Kyo, a bit rougher than intended.

"I mean. You're royalty." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So ya shouldn't have to."

He gave Tohru another soft look before shooting Yuki a triumphant smirk.

"Later, Princess."

With a light giggle, she gave a small curtsy.

"Sir Kyo."

Yuki walked far enough with Tohru to be out of Kyo's eyesight. Then he mumbled

something about forgetting his homework and catching up with her later. He turned and walked with a quickening pace until he was sprinting back down the path.

Don't touch her.

Don't _touch_ her.

Faster.

Don't. _Touch her. Ever!_

Running and running, he bee-lined for a tall oak, swung back a fist, and pounded it

hard into the trunk.

A splintery indent remained.

Breathing hard from exertion, he willed himself to stay calm, to wear the mask of

indifference, but damn it! All he could see was red.

Was it possible that he had no chance from the beginning? That he had made a complete fool of himself in front of her when she obviously liked that bastard the whole time?

That idiot came at him night and day only to get pummeled into the ground again and again. But he had won in the end. He was bested in the only thing that had ever mattered to him.

In this way, Yuki never remembered what he came out to do.

As far as Tohru knew, Yuki was going to college overseas.


	4. Chapter 4

The bright screen on the projector began to blur as Tohru struggled to stay awake.

The earth's distance away from the sun was a delicate balance. Just a small bit further or closer and the delicate balance of the ecosystem would be destroyed.

Brown eyebrows furrowed together.

Mom would probably say if a class was difficult, to try to take away at least one thing away from it. And Yuki, to help her study, said that the way to remember was to take new things and associate them with something she remembered easily.

A delicate balance. How fortunate it is to live on a planet where things aligned so well.

A seesaw came to mind. Not satisfied, she thought of her adopted family.

If Kyo and Yuki were on the seesaw, they'd probably balance on it perfectly. As much as the distance between them remained, they were both precious to her and she wanted each of them to be happy.

In a way, she was part of that balance. If anything she'd be in the middle of the seesaw, smoothing over arguments, overlooking insults and accusations, and making sure things didn't get too heated.

However, like the earth and the sun, maybe getting too close wasn't a good idea.

After all, the balance of things depends on everyone staying in place, right?

Wouldn't that be wonderful? If everyone could stay be each other's side, always?

Anything else sounds as unlivable as any desolate planet.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I love Gail Pettis' version of the jazz classic: Moonlight in Vermont, so I thought it'd make a good background song for an Autumn-themed fic.

"Yuki, you know you're not obligated to run yourself ragged for the school festival."

"I have to go, Ayame."

Click.

Hmm, Ayame thought as he scanned the menu and his eyes landed on the seasonal special: pumpkin spice latte. Although it was _dreadfully_ over-marketed, it would do for now.

Time to cash in a favor.

* * *

Tohru stared up at the moonlit ceiling in her room for what seemed like hours. Sleep darkly promised nightmares, though her waking thoughts weren't much better. She was relentlessly trying dam an ocean of feelings- about her future, about the fate of a Knight, and still more of a handsome Prince who now  
seemed kingdoms away.

His ghost seemed to haunt her lately, as the places they had shared memories now became unbearable to go to.

It was more than just the loss of a friendship somehow, even though that's all they had up till now. It was more, but she tried desperately not to think about what it was instead. It was too selfish and too unfair, considering she already owed the entire family only her best efforts to maintain the balance.

"Ayame!" She suddenly said out loud.

"Tomorrow, I'll go ask him about starting a business and what it takes!" That was her new dream after all: to start her own catering business after high school.

This almost worked for what she was trying to do.

"Right. Never give up!"

She turned to the side of her bed to see how close it was to morning only to become aware that only three minutes had passed.

* * *

Yuki was in a quiet doctor's with an even quieter man. In the stillness of that sterile place, his mind gave way to unwanted memories. A snowy mountain climb, a small bush receding into dormancy, and trusting blue eyes.

"Hatori." He began hesitantly.

"How do you get over losing someone you love?"

The doctor looked at him from his good eye. It was as if the man was taken slightly off guard, then coming to some settled conclusion.

"Don't count on it."

At that moment, the phone rang. Hatori picked up.

"Hello?" he said, dryly. Listening, he gave a look of annoyance and sighed deeply.

"It's for you."

Puzzled, Yuki took the phone only to hear his older brother's urgent voice.

"Yuki, I made a grave mistake. I left the oven on since this morning and forgot to tell Tohru about it!"

"Why does that matter? Is she at your house?"

"Yes, she's house-sitting for me. But she doesn't know about the oven and she might be asleep. The fire department is on the way but can you have Hatori drive you over to check on her?"

"Idiot! I'm going now." He put down the phone. "Hatori?"

The jaded doctor was already in the doorway of the office, half into his coat.

"Let's go."

* * *

Yuki bust open the the beautifully engraved wooden doors only to find fire already there.

"Tohru, are you alright?"

She was sitting on the floor beside a plush couch with a framed picture of her mother. Dozens of lit candles surrounded her on every surface, giving the plush, fall-themed decor a warm glow. A soft jazz piano recording played in the background, giving off a wintry nostalgic feeling. It was like the kind of music you'd listen to while nursing a hot drink and staring out of the window. A pleasant smell tickled his nose. Some kind of... pumpkin spice?

What the hell?

"It's so beautiful here. Am I dreaming?" said Tohru to the picture frame. The candle light against the droopy lids of her eyes made her look haunted and worn.

No smell of smoke. He was going to _kill_ Ayame.

But the atmosphere was beginning to affect him as well. He had given most of his energy to the student council over the past few days. He could maim Ayame later. For now, he would see to Tohru. A honeyed voice sang in the background.

 _Pennies in a stream..._

 _Falling leaves, a sycamore_

 _Moonlight in Vermont..._

"Look Mom, it's Yuki. I can tell him in this world, right? Then, I won't upset the balance."

She stood up and moved toward him. She was clearly tired.

"Even though this family means everything to me, I'm failing. Even though the curse is like a dark cloud over you all, and _him_ especially, I just can't stop these feelings I have.."

The back of her heels popped off the floor as she kissed him with surprising intensity.

He really meant to stop her. His inner hall monitor knew that an upright citizen wouldn't take advantage of young woman in such a delirious state. He would forget all about the atmospheric music, candles, and homey smells and just put and end to this and the confusion welling up inside him.

But most of his energy had gone into trying to forget her. He hadn't the strength to resist her. He never registered the fact that the doctor never followed him inside the house or the sound of his car driving off.

By the time the song got to the smooth ending vocals and last sultry chords, Yuki had one hand sliding down her waist and his other hand tangling against into her hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yuki decided to delay murdering his brother.

When they parted for air, his lower lip was slightly swollen.

Tohru's eyes darkened and her lower lids filled with tears.

"Mom, Kyo, everyone, I'm sorry. I haven't broken the curse."

She began to sob.

"And now these feelings..."

Finally, it made sense.

"You know, I hate to give that stubborn ass any credit but you shouldn't worry about him. He doesn't give up easily."

Sniff. Tired eyes looked up at him.

"No matter what blow he takes." he said sincerely, though he noted his own selfish intention. "He always recovers."

At this, her full sobs broke through, like a dam giving way.

"One of the best things about you, " Yuki continued, "is that you never give up. So don't give up on us beating the curse. I know its scary for us to change like this. We can't always control our feelings or what happens. But don't burden yourself with the outcome all by yourself."

Gently, he lead her by the small of her back to sit on the couch.

"You know, you hate change. And I get that. Just let us take care of you through it."

He drew a plush blanket over her up to her shoulders.

"Let _me_ take care of you. It'll be alright."

At that, a small vision flashed in her mind. Staring down a steep mountain slope, a warm hand slid into hers.

Together.

They would go down the unknown slope, _together_.

Then, as her eyes finally closed, her vision and all other sense of reality ended as seamlessly as one dream transitioning to the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Tohru woke up with a refreshed feeling. That was simply the best sleep she'd gotten in a long time! Some kind of mental knot seemed to have been gently unwound, though she couldn't put her finger on it. She sat up on the plush couch, noticing a soft purple blanket falling to her stomach. How did that get there?

And those dreams! How could she face Yuki today?

"Morning... Miss Honda."

It was the first time in a while that she had seen him. He stood there with one hand in a corduroy pocket. His hair was slightly longer but he was as handsome as ever. Plus, since when did he look so relaxed? His lavender eyes were soft and a smile ghosted his face.

"Umm. Yuki! What are you doing here?"

He could have fell down to the floor.

The sound of loud banging on the door prevented him.

Crap.

Kyo.

* * *

"Tohru was exhausted last night. I simply came over here to help her see to the house. Nothing else happened." Yuki lied.

Kyo looked like he had ran all the way there. His brown leather jacket wrinkled around the crook of his elbows as he threw his hands in the air.

"Do you expect me to believe that all these candles and crap were just for show?"

Yuki had no idea how to explain his brother's extravagant way of matchmaking, nor did he particularly want to. After all, Tohru was _his_ now and it was time Kyo knew it. Still...

"Tohru's not like that. She didn't plan this. I guess I'm guilty as charged."

"I'll kill you, you son of a-"

"If you make a mess in this house and Tohru blames herself for not helping Ayame, I will _not_ be merciful."

At that Kyo willed his blood to cool. He slid a hand into a faded black jean pocket. He wouldn't do that to her.

He looked over Yuki's shoulder.

"I need to see her." He gave a look that could melt ice. "I'm not leaving till I do."

To that, Yuki gave his best satisfied smirk. Socked feet stepped aside.

"Go right ahead."

Kyo clenched his jaw and gave Yuki a look that promised death before removing his shoes and going inside.

Tohru stood in the kitchen, setting the table. Her messy braid fell down the side of her shoulder as she bent to set a plate on the table.

"Kyo?" chirped Tohru happily.

Man, she was beautiful.

"Cut the crap. What is _he_ doing here?"

"I don't know. He was just there when I woke up." She said earnestly.

"Don't lie to me!" he practically growled.

"What? Why are you so angry?"

He gave a pointed look. The whole atmosphere seemed to shift. It was as if Yuki and everyone else were miles away.

"Tell me the truth!"he yelled.

"Do you love him? Would you rather be with him?"

"Wha?" Confusion etched across her face. "I... I wouldn't rather be with anyone." She looked downward.

"That way, nothing has to change."

"That's a lie! You were with him last night. He never came back to the house."

Slow understanding dawned on her. The dream... the kiss.

Oh no.

"Kyo I'm sorry. I'm... sorry." This was her fault. Kyo's pain. His confinement. She was too selfish and incapable to stop it and for him to find out this way...

His face constricted painfully.

"It's okay, just- I'm just not gonna be okay for a while, okay? But I will be, okay? Okay, I mean."

"No. it's not okay! I didn't want anything to change and now..."

Kyo's lowered his head, shielding his eyes with orange bangs. He gave a dry chuckle.

"No. It's whatever." he said ruefully. How could he say that? Would anything ever be okay after this?

"How can a Knight compete with a Prince?"

At this, he turned and walked away from the kitchen where she stood with hands clasped in front of her. He paused.

"Later, Princess."

At that moment, suddenly every cell in her body wanted to reach out to him. To go after him and try to take everything back that would now break his heart so thoroughly. Yet she stayed. Something just told her. It was finished now. The way things were would never be the same again.

She came out of the kitchen, looking at Yuki, who stood in the living room.

He was turned around.

"I can't watch you go after him again. Not after-"

"After what?" She looked at him thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry Yuki... about last night. I didn't mean to-"

Yuki was across the room in front of her in what seemed like an instant.

"No." he said. "You meant to. You _wanted_ to."

He leaned forward. Tohru breathed out heavily. Yes. Yes she had.

"You took me by surprise last night..."

Crap.

"That's why this morning, I'm going to give you a proper kiss."

* * *

"So.."Ayame said knowingly. "Did you rescue our flower?"

"You didn't seem overly concerned about the outcome of last night. No calls. No nothing."

It was an odd look his younger brother was giving him for sure. A mix between annoyance, amusement, and... gratitude?

"So it _did_ go as planned!"

Oh man.

"Not to worry. I could monitor the state of the _dangerous_ fire with my hidden surveillance cameras! I saw you making all the necessary moves."

"What?!"

"I don't have surveillance cameras. So you _did_ make moves. Yuki, you dog!"

"As if... as if that wasn't the very reason you put candles everywhere!" he blubbered.

Besides... she started it.

* * *

Back at Shigure's house, Yuki waited anxiously for Tohru to come home from work. Kyo had gone to his master's house. While Yuki definitely did not wish for Kyo to end up in prison or particularly want him to suffer emotionally, he would not have given up Tohru. Neither did he expect that Kyo would do anything different had he been in the same situation. Maybe after an insanely long amount of time, they'd be able to talk normally. But he knew better than anyone that blood only ran so thick.

Shigure became suspiciously busy. Some kind of writing workshop came up.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't. Though it's not saying much." Shigure winked and shut the door, avoiding the soaring pillow with practiced timing.

What does one do when waiting for a recently-more-than-friend person to return from her part-time at work?

Why, practice talking to her in the mirror, apparently.

"Ahem." Yuki blushed. His reflection blushed back at him.

"So, Miss-umm Tohru..." Being casual wasn't his strong suit. He should at least _try_ to act natural.

"Hey Miss Honda. Good to see you. Would you like some tea?" That seemed forced.

"So Miss Honda. Have you any plans for this evening?" Was that too suggestive?

Was it the candles, lighting, and music that made this stuff easier? He didn't want to give Ayame too much credit. Maybe just get one candle?

"I'm home!"

Tohru burst through the door, sporting bandana and pigtails.

"Ah. Miss Honda!" Yuki made a great show of smoothing out his sweater. Her blue work uniform was not the cutest thing in the world. But her eyes were bright and her cheeks full of color and they were very much alone again.

He put a hand at the back of his head and cleared his throat a bit too loudly.

"I was thinking maybe we could watch..."

Suddenly, her face paled and she dropped her school bag. She had never closed the door and a big draft came through. It was getting chilly out.

"My memories! Akito!" She began hyperventilating, frantically fanning her eyes as they rimmed with tears.

"Yuki, we can't- we can't be together!"

"Now hold on just a minute-"

Dropping everything, she practically ran upstairs to her room with the Rat at her heels.

The door slammed right as he made it to the top of the stairs. He could hear her sobs as he pressed against the door. He stood there for what seemed like a long time before speaking.

"Listen Tohru. It's going to be alright. I won't let Akito have Hatori erase your memories." He took a breath. He needed to be stronger than he felt. "I won't allow it."

The sobs slowed.

A muffled cry. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll go talk to him myself tomorrow. Okay?"

A pause. A sniff.

"I'm coming with you!" The door opened suddenly, causing the leaning Yuki to fall directly into her arms. Poof!

"Thank you, Yuki!" she said, before hugging the little rat to her chest. Embarrassed, but relieved, the small creature spread it's paws wide to return the hug.


End file.
